


In the Lounge Room

by a_lost_boy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Smut, They're both 17, Underage Sex, but only slightly!, byler, end of junior year, more instances of me attempting humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lost_boy/pseuds/a_lost_boy
Summary: Thanks to the goddesses of good fortune and timing, Mike has the whole house to himself for over 24 hours. So what is a 17 year old guy to do but call his boyfriend over? Mike is definitely looking forward to some alone time with Will, but things take a turn when Will decides he wants a change of scenery from their usual spot.





	In the Lounge Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_angry_pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angry_pixie/gifts).



> Okay, so I'm back sooner than I thought I would be, but I had some sudden inspiration to finally get to this idea that I had. Dedicated to the_angry_pixie since it was [her tumblr post](https://the-angry-pixie.tumblr.com/post/182857653859/gayaestheticworld-show-me-what-you-got-this) that gave me the start on this. 
> 
> Couple notes, this fic has explicit underage sex. They're not as underage as my last fic though, they've been aged up to 17, it's the end of their junior year in high school. If anything about this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A knock at the front door had Mike springing up from the couch and bounding to answer it. He knew who it was. He saw exactly what he expected to see. But still, seeing Will Byers for the first time each day still managed to take his breath away.

"Hey," Will said cheerfully. He barely had time to step inside before Mike brought him forward into a kiss, their lips slotting together easily. Will sighed in contentment as he brought his hands up to briefly tangle in his boyfriend's midnight-black hair, his tongue shooting out to briefly meet the other's. The older boy eventually pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against the Will's.

"Hey yourself," he replied in delayed greeting, causing both of them to break out into matching grins.

"Goofball," Will shot back half-heartedly. "So, your parents are really gone for the day, huh?"

By some minor miracle, Karen had convinced Ted to take her and Holly along on an overnight business trip. There was a large amusement park in the same city as his meeting was being held, and Holly had been pestering them about going for years, and while this wasn't exactly Disneyland, it would make due for now. Mike had been invited, but he insisted that at seventeen, he was much too old for such things. But the real reason was that his parent's trip, combined with Nancy being away at college, presented Mike with a very nice opportunity.

Mike pulled back a little further so he could get a better look at his friend's face. "Uh, yeah. Do you think I'd be kissing you in the middle of the foyer if we didn't have the house to ourselves?"

"A fair point," Will conceded, but not before jabbing Mike playfully in the ribs with a finger. "This should be nice then. Not having to worry about getting caught."

"We wouldn't ever have to worry about getting caught if _you_ weren't so loud," Mike pointed out as he grabbed Will's hand and led him further into the house.

"Me!?" Will squawked in protest. " _You're_ the loud one, Michael. Don't you remember last time? 'Oh god, yes, Will, you're so tight, I think I'm gonna-'"

"Oh really?" Mike cut in to Will's non-flattering imitation, feeling his face turn red. "And what about you then? 'Shit, Mike, yes! Right there! Harder -'"

"Well then," Will interrupted loudly, fighting down a blush of his own. "I guess we'll just see then won't we, since we don't have to worry about it today."

"Yes, I suppose we will," Mike said evenly, his eyes glinting challengingly. "Come on, I have everything ready in the basement." 

However, it was another entryway in the hall that brought Will to a sudden stop, a thoughtful look on his face. "What if I don't wanna do it in the basement?"

"Uh...I mean, yeah, we could go up to my bedroom instead I guess, I just -"

"That's not what I'm saying, Mike. We're always relegated to the basement or your bedroom, or my bedroom, or that one extremely uncomfortable time in Castle Byers. I was thinking that maybe since we have the whole house to ourselves, we try something a little different."

Mike's brow furrowed in confusion until he followed where Will's eyes were looking - directly into the Wheeler's posh lounge room. The crowning jewel of the entire Wheeler household. Karen's pride and joy. She had recently remodeled it from the breezy, island like theme that they had had for years. The room was now almost entirely stark white - the walls, the furniture, the soft, plush carpet. Everything was white, and it was _spotless_. 

There was a white couch, a number of white, upholstered chairs, and two matching small, round tables, each covered with a heavy white tablecloth, silken at the top before running into lace as it cascaded towards the floor. It was quite breathtaking to behold, but it was also intimidating. Even if Mike was allowed in there, he'd be afraid of staining or spilling something.

"Uh-uh. Noooooo way Will. She doesn't even let me in there under normal circumstances."

"Exactly why we should take advantage now," Will said impishly, dropping Mike's hand and stepping into the lounge. Mike looked on, extremely nervous, as his boyfriend simply flopped down on the snow white couch, making himself comfortable. "Oh my god...Mike have you felt this couch? It's so soft dude."

"Uh, yeah, just a couple times though and -"

"Can you imagine fucking on this couch? Me sitting right here, my bare ass being caressed by this cushion as you ride -"

"We are NOT...fucking on that couch Will. And you can just put that pouty face away, because it's not working," Mike asserted firmly. At least, he hoped it was firmly...because resisting Will's pouty face was a lot easier said than done. The seconds dragged by, and Mike felt like he was about to break when Will finally rolled his eyes in apparent defeat.

"Fine, Mike," Will sighed out, exasperated. "We won't _fuck_ on the couch. But we're definitely going to make out on it for a bit, and I'm not taking no for an answer on that."

One look at Will's stubborn face and Mike knew he was telling the truth. Still...all things considered Mike was probably getting off lucky. "Okay Will...for a _bit_."

A huge grin instantly appeared on Will's face as Mike walked over to join him. Even before they started dating, Mike's favorite sight in the whole world had been Will Byers' smile. So he couldn't help his own smirk from spreading as he moved to sit down next to Will. But as soon as he was close enough, Will instead grabbed him, pulling him down into his lap. While the height difference wasn't quite as drastic as it had been in middle school, Mike still had a good three or four inches on the younger teen. So he couldn't help but think how ridiculous this might look if anyone else were to see, with his gangly limbs awkwardly bracketing Will's frame as he sunk down onto his lap, straddling him. But then again - there was nobody there to watch.

Will grabbed onto Mike's shirt collar and pulled him down into a heated kiss. His hands immediately found their way into Mike's unruly waves and gave them a sharp tug, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. A moan which Will took calculated advantage of by shoving his tongue into Mike's now open mouth. That mission accomplished, Will's hands moved on to their next, tracing the outline of Mike's ribs through his shirt.

Now, Mike wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what Will was doing - exactly what he wanted to accomplish. He was hoping to get Mike so hot and bothered and revved up that he would totally give in and do whatever Will wanted. But knowing that...and being able to do something to stop it were two very different things. So it was only a matter of minutes later before both of them were shirtless and Will had his mouth suckling at Mike's left nipple which just happened to be perfectly at his face level. Mike could feel his clothed erection smashing up against Will's stomach. And he could _definitely_ feel Will's hardness pressed up against his ass. So he actually considered it a great victory when he forcibly detached Will's mouth from his chest and looked down into his boyfriend's lust-filled eyes.

"We're still not fucking on this couch Will," he said breathlessly.

If Mike had expected more pouting or a bit of a struggle, he was wrong. Instead a knowing smirk appeared on Will's face. "Fine," he said simply before picking Mike up and depositing him not so gently on the floor. Mike landed flat on his back with a muffled 'oomph'. He didn't have much time to wonder when his boyfriend had gotten so strong because Will was suddenly hovering over him, having followed him off the couch. "Take off your pants, Mike," he said softly, and shit, this was happening wasn't it.

Will was now crawling up over the length of Mike's body on his hands and knees, almost predator-like, waiting for the teen to obey. Mike gulped as he took in Will's shirtless physique before him. The track and field these past three years of high school had definitely done him worlds of good. He was by no means muscle-bound, but he was well-toned all over and boasted more definition that Mike's scrawny ass ever had. And he was now looking down at Mike with such hunger in his eyes, it was futile to resist and the older boy's hands went to undo his own belt. Mike was going to get fucked right here on this expensive white carpet and...oh shit.

"Will," Mike moaned as Will bent down to suck on a spot right behind his ear. "We...we can't on the rug, my Mom is gonna kill me."

But Will either didn't hear him or decided not to care as he continued his assault down the side of Mike's neck. "W-we don't have the stuff up here," he panted. Will barely slowed down his ministrations as he plucked a condom from his back pocket, showing it to Mike.

The older boy's mind was fairly whirring as he tried one last attempt, "But the lube though."

That stopped Will's movements for a second, both boys panting heavily. "Well," Will whispered directly into Mike's ear, "that won't be a problem if I eat you out first, will it?"

Mike's eyes flew open with a gasp and he sat straight up, knocking the other teen off of him. "Will!"

"Mike!" Will parroted back in a mocking tone. He looked unashamed, while Mike was sure his own face was on fire. It wasn't like they had never discussed it. After all, they had been fully intimate for about a year now. But they had never done crossed that particular line before. Not even close. And right now, in this room he wasn't even supposed to be in, on his mother's spotless white carpet...was definitely NOT going to be the first time.

Mike stood up, awkwardly trying to shield his arousal. "You're so impatient," he scoffed, trying to dispel some of the tension. "Just wait here, I'll be back in one minute."

He scurried off before Will could say anything, running down to the basement where he grabbed the supplies. When he returned, Will took one look at the old battered blanket in his hand and narrowed his eyes. "What is that for?"

"...to put down on the carpet? Sex is kinda messy, Will."

"Ugh, that's going to ruin the whole aesthetic though!"

"Don't be dramatic. You'll still have the aesthetic of the room. But this way I won't be murdered by my mother when she gets home."

Will looked unimpressed as Mike spread the blanket out in the center of the room and flopped down on his back. "Don't be a spoil sport Will, compromise just a little. Now where were we? I believe I was just about to lose my pants..."

Will couldn't help the spark of interest returning to his eyes as he watched Mike ditch his pants and lay there on his back in nothing except his briefs. "Compromise, huh?" was all he said as he shucked his own pants and joined Mike on the blanket. "You're lucky I love you so much, Wheeler."

"Don't I know it," Mike replied, eyes twinkling.

Will settled himself back down on his knees, straddling his boyfriend's waist. He smirked a bit as he sat his ass right on Mike's groin. Mike let out a groan at the feeling, his rapidly hardening member quickly finding the groove of Will's ass crack, separated only by the thin layers of their underwear. The older teen moved his hands up to Will's hips, encouraging him to move, which he playfully did, lightly grinding his ass down on to Mike's cock.

"Shit, Will. That feels amazing," Mike breathed out, letting his hands roam farther behind the boy until he was squeezing the fleshy globes that made up Will's backside. Mike had never been one for writing poetry, but if he ever did, he's pretty sure that _Ode to Will's Ass_ would be his first and only work. He's not sure when he first noticed it. When they were 14? 15? Doesn't matter, but ever since then he's always had trouble keeping himself from staring at the work of perfection that was Will Byers' ass.

It was perfect and round and soft, and the way it bounced when Will ran had nearly given Mike a hard on at several inappropriate times. And as good as it was to look at, it was even better being buried deep inside it, the tight walls squeezing Mike's length so hard and -

"Ah, fuck!" Mike yelped as Will ground down particularly hard. "Wh-what are you doing anyways? I thought you were topping today?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, don't worry, I am," Will grinned smugly as he finally moved off Mike's groin. "I was just making sure you were nice and ready."

Yeah right. They hadn't had sex in over a month due to one thing or another, so Will knew that it wasn't going to take much to get Mike's engine revved up. In fact, Mike had even stopped himself from jacking off all week in anticipation of today's events. So yeah...just the mention of sex was going to be enough to get the older teen going. But what Will had just done...

"Holy shit, you're dripping already," Will snickered as he lowered Mike's underwear and tossed them across the room.

Mike knew this game very well. Will had steadily become very forward over the years in their relationship. Not publicly mind you. No he was still the same polite, well-spoken, reserved Will Byers that all parents and teachers loved. But get him alone in the privacy of a bedroom and things changed quickly. And he absolutely loved trying to get embarrassed reactions out of Mike during their activities.

"Well then," Mike said evenly, refusing to give the boy what he wanted, "I guess you better take care of that then, huh?"

"Oh don't worry, I plan to," Will assured him, taking Mike's pulsing length in hand. He gave it a couple of experimental strokes before leaning down and licking a long stripe up the underside of Mike's cock. The older teen let out a hiss of pleasure as Will continued, swirling his tongue over every inch, as if determined to collect every bit of precum that his boyfriend had produced.

"Mmmmm."

For a moment Mike thought that he had let out a moan, until another one quickly followed it. Will was evidently enjoying Mike's taste so much, he couldn't help but express it. Mike's whole body was now tingling, hypersensitive to everything. The feeling of his back growing sweaty against the blanket beneath him. Will's left hand cupping his balls, very gently rolling them between his fingers. Will's right hand delicately holding Mike's cock in place. And then the things the younger boy was doing with his tongue - Mike knew he was close to the edge.

He thought he was going to explode when Will took him fully in his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. He could feel the tip of his dick pushing into the soft, spongy warmth at the back of Will's throat. His boyfriend gave him one deep, long suck that had Mike about to tell him to pull off. But there was no need, as Will abruptly detached himself from Mike's cock, seemingly knowing Mike's limits almost better than Mike himself.

"Holy fuck, Byers," the older teen whimpered out as Will made his way back up Mike's body.

"Hmm, you liked that?" Will asked, pressing his lips to Mike's without waiting for an answer. "Well, so did I."

That much was evident as Mike could feel Will's straining erection pressing into his abdomen as the boy licked into Mike's mouth. It was around the time when the older boy realized he could taste himself on Will's tongue that his mind started to turn fuzzy. All that mattered was Will and what he was doing to Mike's body. He found himself going fully pliant under Will's touch. Open his mouth more? Okay. Tilt his head to the side to give Will more access to his neck? Sure. Lift his hips up so Will can slide a pillow under? Absolutely.

The sound of the lube cap popping off brought Mike back to reality slightly. He opened his eyes to see deep hazel eyes staring back at him. "Don't worry, I'm gonna open you up real good," Will murmured. "Just lay back and relax."

Mike gasped as a well-slicked finger eased into his entrance. Will made a small sound of surprise and then quickly added a second finger, which also slid in easily. "Hmmm, someone's been playing around already today it seems," he said, sinking his digits all the way in.

"N-not playing," Mike said breathily. "Just pr-preparing."

"A fine line," Will muttered before attacking Mike's neck again. Mike whined and tried to push Will's head lower. If his boyfriend was intent on leaving hickeys, having them high up on his neck where everyone could see them was not preferred. Will grumbled a bit but moved down to Mike's collarbone and found a new spot to suck harshly, all the while pumping and scissoring his fingers into his boyfriend. "Hmmm, you ready for a third?" Will asked, apparently more to himself than to Mike, because he again didn't bother to wait for a response before plunging his ring finger in to join the fray.

Mike bit down on his lip. Ah, there it was...not out and out pain. He knew Will would be more careful than to actually hurt him. But that hint of discomfort, that slight sting that always had to come before he was fully stretched out and ready. "There we go, nearly there," Will said softly.

He had moved up onto his knees, focusing his entire concentration now on preparing Mike, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into his boyfriend's hip. He had been very careful about not touching Mike's cock during the process, giving him a slight chance to come down from the edge he had been on before. But now, as he felt the tips of Will's fingers barely brushing across his prostate, he was ready for more. He needed more - now.

"Will, I'm ready," he panted. "Please."

He really hoped Will didn't make him beg - Will liked to play the ultra-dominant sometimes. So Mike was pleasantly surprised when the younger teen simply nodded and removed his fingers. He looked down at the obvious tent and increasingly large wet spot on the front of Will's briefs and realized that Will desperately needed it too. He thought about a little revenge teasing, but at this point wasn't willing to do anything that would risk delaying this any further.

Instead, he opted for simply watching through half-lidded eyes as Will stood up to remove his briefs, his dripping six and a half inch erection springing free. The younger teen wasted no time in grabbing the condom and ripping the wrapper open with his teeth before slowly rolling it over his length. He slathered a good amount of lube over his erection and then settled himself back down between Mike's thighs, carefully lining up until his head was resting against Mike's entrance. He smeared the rest of the excess lube over Mike's cock and then looked up at his boyfriend. They locked eyes for a few tension filled moments, a wordless conversation of askance and consent passing between them before Will firmly started pushing forward.

The tip was no problem, but when Will's thick shaft started following it, Mike threw his head back, losing himself in that perfect mix of pleasure and discomfort that he had grown addicted to. In many ways, Mike and Will's cocks mirrored their respective bodies pretty well. Everything about Mike was pale and long, lean and lanky. His dick was no exception, standing at over 7.5 inches already, but possessing slightly less than average girth.

Will, meanwhile, was never as tall as Mike. He'd always been a good head shorter, all through middle school. He'd shrunk the gap in recent years, but the height difference was still there. Now, they probably weighed about the same amount, but Will was well-built, compact. His body was lithe and toned, and while he might not look large from the outside, he was solid. If Will ran into you, you would definitely be the one stumbling backwards in most cases. And his cock was a microcosm of his body. An inch shorter than Mike's, but more than made up for with its girth, the thickness of which was currently making Mike's eyes water.

"Hey...you okay?" Will asked, motionless but fully sheathed.

 

"Mmmm, yeah. It's just been a while," Mike answered with a grin. "Just take it easy on me at first, eh Byers?"

The younger boy didn't answer, but his slow starting pace let Mike know he got the message, only pulling out a couple inches before sinking slowly back in. He repeated this pattern for a few minutes, never rushing, but never breaking momentum either. Mike could feel himself getting more and more adjusted to the welcome intrusion, and signaled Will with a nod that he could go faster. And so he did, gradually building speed, withdrawing more and more each time until soon it was just the head that remained inside of Mike before Will slammed back in.

"Ah, fuck!" Mike grunted in pleasure, fully pliant now, reveling in the feeling of Will's steel-hard rod sliding in and out of him. "Mmm, yes, more."

He glanced up to see Will biting his lip, his eyes focused on the junction of where their bodies met, almost like he was staring at his dick disappearing inside of his boyfriend over and over again. Even in their current position, it was a little embarrassing to be scrutinized so closely, so he opted for distraction. "Hey Byers," he said louder, grasping Will's attention. "I said, more. You know...if you can handle it."

Mike was playing with fire, and he knew it. Will didn't need much of a challenge during sex to take things up a notch. Or several notches. "More, huh?" he said, a glint flashing in his eye. "I think I can do that, Wheeler."

Before Mike knew what was happening, Will grabbed his heels and flung them on top of his shoulders, wrapping an arm around each of Mike's legs at about knee level so they were practically trapped there. Then, he started leaning forward, stretching himself out over Mike's body and taking Mike's legs with him. The further Will leaned, the more Mike's ass was forced straight up into the air, until the older teen's knees were hovering just over his shoulders.

Mike groaned as Will settled his weight down onto him. He had never been very flexible, and this position was certainly pushing his limits as he could already feel the stretch in his hamstrings. "How's this?" Will panted, his face now directly over Mike's. Maybe one of these times Mike was going to get to answer Will's question before he took action, but this wasn't it. Will suddenly rocked his hips forward, sliding all the way back in.

Mike couldn't help but let out a shiver at this new angle as Will reached depths he had never been before. He felt Will get his bearings for this new position, each thrust getting harder than the last. And then, everything changed. He felt the other boy shift minutely before ramming back into Mike with a force that dwarfed the previous thrusts. "Ah! Shit! What was -"

Bam! Again. Mike craned his neck to see that the Byers boy was up on the balls of his feet now, gaining all kinds of angle and leverage. He glanced up to see just a trace of a wicked grin on Will's face before it was replaced with intense concentration and the assault continued. Will was basically fucking straight down into Mike's ass now, and there was no escape. Mike knew he was making a ton of noise, but he couldn't help it. Every time he thought his boyfriend had reached the peak of his strength, the thrusting grew more furious. The sound of Will's pelvis slamming into Mike's ass with each plunge was akin to that of a thunderclap.

Well, this was it huh? This was how he was going to die. Here lies Mike Wheeler, fucked to death by his boyfriend. Don't get him wrong, there were worse ways to go, but it sure was going to make for an embarrassing eulogy.

A small grunt from Will snapped Mike out of his inner monologue. He looked up to see Will's forehead beaded with sweat, the young teen gasping from exertion. Turned out this position wasn't easy for Will either, and Mike could finally feel him starting to lose a bit of steam. But it didn't matter, Will's stamina was still going to last much longer than Mike's was. The older boy's thighs were screaming in pain, longing to be returned to a more natural position. If he tried to wait for relief until the muscles in Will's strong back gave out, he might never walk again.

"W-will, I -" was all he had to choke out before he felt his boyfriend settle back down onto his knees, and gingerly place Mike's feet back onto the floor. "Agh....th-thank you."

But the reprieve didn't last long as Will, apparently impatient to finish things up, gripped Mike's waist right above his hips and started pounding back in. But at least this was a position that Mike was accustomed to. "Mike," he soon grunted, "close."

Now that he wasn't in pain from nearly being bent in half anymore, Mike realized he was nearly there as well, with Will hitting his prostate at an ever increasing rate. "Y-yeah. Me too."

Will nodded and took it upon himself to reach down and grasp Mike's previously untouched cock and begin jacking it. It was still slick from the lube, and Will's pumps were firm and steady just the way Mike liked it. Mike scrunched his eyes closed in ecstasy, eagerly anticipating the glorious end. Both of their breaths were coming in fits and gasps now, and with one perfectly timed thrust combined with a particularly hard down stroke, Mike saw white. 

With a yell, he felt his cock explode the most violent shot of cum he had ever experienced. A second, only slightly less powerful burst followed, hitting him right under his own chin and dribbling down his neck. He was only vaguely aware of the following ropes landing on his chest and abdomen, because he was distracted as he heard his boyfriend let out a strange, strained sort of half-laugh.

"Oh shit," Will choked out, trying to control himself. But it was followed directly by a loud groan as he drove his hips forward one last time, his weary leg muscles spasming as he reached his own orgasm. Mike could feel Will's dick pulsing and spurting inside him, even through the thin layer of latex. Over the next ten seconds, they both rode out their orgasms together, with feeble thrusts and half-hearted strokes as the two teens gradually came down. Mike watched exhaustedly as his boyfriend carefully pulled out of him. The older boy could already feel the ache there, and knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.

Will delicately removed the condom and tied it off, setting it on an unused corner of the blanket. He then picked up the rag Mike had brought upstairs and wiped off his hand and his junk before tossing it to Mike.

"Gee, thanks," Mike said playfully, no heat at all behind his words. He wiped off the most offending globs of his own seed that were on his chin and neck before dragging the rag down the rest of his torso. He had hardly gotten what he considered most of the mess before Will was crashing down in to him, curling into his chest and throwing a leg over Mike's stomach.

The older teen said nothing, instead putting the rag aside and wrapping a long, gangly arm around his boyfriend, drawing him closer. He knew Will always got sleepy right after sex, and this had been their most intense session to date. So it was no surprise when he looked down and saw Will's eyes already halfway closed. "Mmm, love you Mikey," he murmured, nuzzling his face further into Mike's neck.

As Mike stared down at his boyfriend, a flurry of emotions went through him. No, not anything sappy like love or adoration. Instead Mike was filled with shock and disbelief. How dare he? Like how was it even legal for someone who had just done such things to Mike's body to lay there and look _that_ soft and angelic and innocent? How was it even possible?! He had just finished fucking Mike to within an inch of his life, cummed while laughing, and - 

Oh yeah...what the fuck was that about?

"Hey, Will," Mike said, nudging the exhausted boy softly. "What was so funny earlier?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" Will slurred, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"Oh, come on, you know," Mike prodded. "Your laughing orgasm. Laugh-gasm?"

"OH SHIT!" Will said sitting straight up, mirroring his exact words from earlier. All traces of sleepiness were suddenly gone as the boy fixed Mike with a nervous glance. "Okay, um, first, promise you won't be mad?"

The look of alarm on Will's face made Mike's stomach turn as a thousand horrible possibilities went through his head. "Will, what?!"

"Okay, so...I guess I underestimated how pent up you were. When you, uh, finished, you kind of..." 

As Will trailed off, biting his lip nervously, Mike frantically replayed the scene in his head. He remembered the force and power with which he had came. He recalled the second shot hitting him in the chin and - 

FUCK! WAIT!!

He never felt where the first one landed. The first shot, which had been more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. He looked back at Will, who had been watching him put together the pieces, and received an affirmative nod.

"Nooooo. No, no, no, no. Will, please tell me it didn't."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I guess I had you, um, pointed at a poorly chosen angle. I adjusted it so the rest of the mess was more contained...but that first shot went flying somewhere over your head, over the edge of the blanket, over everything."

"Where did it land!?" Mike yelled, scrambling to his feet, wincing as his sore legs screamed in protest at the abrupt move.

"I'm not sure," Will admitted. "Just that it went somewhere that way." 

He gestured with an arm the direction that Mike's cock would've been pointed at the time of release. "Well, help me look!" Mike growled, gingerly putting his underwear back on before getting down on his hands and knees, searching the carpet minutely.

Will quickly followed suit, but no matter how much the pair searched, the carpet seemed just as clean and spotless as it had been when they entered. "Are you fucking with me, Will?" Mike asked seriously. "I mean...that would be a dick move, but I'd forgive you immediately, because most of me really hopes you're messing around, and -"

"I wish I was Mike," Will shook his head in response. But his demeanor suddenly brightened. "Hey, just think though, if we can't find it, maybe it's not a big deal. After all, you know, _it's_ white, everything in _here_ is white, maybe no one will ever -"

"THAT'S NOT HOW CUM WORKS, WILL!!" Mike exploded. "Once the air gets to it, it's going to turn brown and crusty and OH MY GOD!!" 

His tirade cut off with a gasp as he finally saw it. With a shaking hand he pointed out where the wayward shot had traveled all the way to one of the matching tables. It had landed about halfway up the tablecloth, and slid all the way down to where the embroidered lace was about to meet the carpet.

With a string of muttered curses, Mike grabbed the rag and stopped the flow before it got to the carpet. The worst of it contained, he tried to gently dab at the offending trail the mess had made all the way down the side of the cloth. But whatever he was doing was not helping. In fact, it looked like it was turning browner by the second.

"Mike, I think you're making it worse..." Will put in gently. Mike whipped his head towards him, ready to explode, but just sighed in resignation. It wasn't all Will's fault...they were both equally to blame. The thing was though, Karen was only likely to murder one of them.

"She's gonna kill me," Mike moaned, staring at the mess. "Like, she's really gonna kill me. I don't suppose you know how to clean this?"

Will just shook his head. "Maybe she won't know it was you?"

"Dude, it's not going to take a fucking detective to figure out the responsible party. There aren't six suspects to choose from Will, this isn't _Clue_. And," he continued, "once she figures out who the culprit is...I mean, they knew you were coming over today, so it's probably not going to be much of a stretch for them to figure out that the accomplice was -"

"Will Byers, in the Lounge Room, with the...Pipe?" Will asked, his face completely straight. Mike just stared at him incredulously, his mouth hanging open. "What, I thought you said something about _Clue_?"

The younger boy was able to hold back for only five more seconds before he burst into laughter. Mike's shock slowly gave way as he felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. As much as he hated to admit it...that was really fucking funny. And also kind of helped to dispel some of the tension and get his mind thinking clearly again. But, he wasn't going to let Will know all that. "You know," he said, rising to his feet and heading to the hall, "I can't believe I used to think you were all super cute and innocent."

"Aww, Mikey, you don't think I'm cute and innocent anymore?" Will asked cheekily, head cocked just slightly to the side as he tried to put on his most angelic face. But Mike wasn't having it - he'd seen the beast behind that mask.

"Cute? Yeah, alright, you're god damn adorable. Innocent? Not in a million years."

Will let out a fresh peal of laughter at his boyfriend's description. "Heh, I'll take it. Where are you going though?" he asked as Mike continued out into the hallway.

"To call the one person I can think of that A) knows about you and I, B) might know something about how to clean that damn thing, and C) might not sell me out when I tell her," Mike said, sighing heavily.

"Ah." A light of recognition came over Will's face as he followed Mike to the hall phone, not wanting to miss a bit of this conversation. 

With all the conviction of a man walking his last mile on death row, Mike trudged to the phone and punched in the number. A few rings later, Will could barely make out a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Nance," Mike greeted her, trying to sound chipper. "How's things?"

The dark-haired boy's demeanor quickly turned sour as he listened to his sister speak. "What do you mean, 'what do I want'? And I don't _only_ call you 'Nance' when I want something, that's just -"

But Nancy was not having any of it, demanding Mike get to the point. "Fine, fine. Jeez. Do you...um...do you know how to get a stain out of silk...and/or lace?"

"Oh my god...you got a stain on mom's _tablecloth_? In the _lounge_!? What in the world were you even doing in there!?"

"I'd...rather not go into details. Do you know how to clean it or not?"

"Well, what kind of stain is it?"

"Why does that matter? Can't you just tell me -"

"Because, Michael, the solution might be different from blood than it is chocolate. I can't just guess what you were doing in there. Now, do you want my help or not? 'Cause I can just go -"

"No, no. Wait!" he pleaded. "Okay...er...it was...cum," Mike muttered under his breath.

"It was what?"

"Oh my god! It was cum!" Mike yelled, exasperated.

He was sure even Will could clearly hear the gasp of shock and the following scream. "CUM!? YOU WERE HAVING SEX IN MOM'S LOUNGE!?"

Will tried his best to stifle a giggle, but it was largely unsuccessful. Mike looked up and hit him with a withering glare. "Go. Away," he mouthed silently as he continued to listen to his sister's tirade on the other end. Will must've thought he had pushed his luck far enough, because he simply nodded, turned and headed back towards the lounge. 

Mike made his way back in ten minutes later, when Nancy had _finally_ gotten tired of yelling at him and agreed to help. In the meantime, Will had dressed and cleaned up the rest of the evidence from the room. Aside from the tablecloth disaster, you would never be able to tell they had been in here at all. Mike followed Will's lead and slipped back into his clothes before dejectedly joining Will on the couch.

"...that bad huh?" Will ventured carefully.

"Yeah, it wasn't great. She spent most of that time lecturing me like she was Mom. Respect for other people's property, the seriousness of intimate relationships, and, in great detail, the importance of practicing safe sex."

Mike could tell Will was trying to keep his face neutral, but he could see the faintest signs of amusement on the other boy's face. So he delighted just a bit in his next bit of news. "By the way," he said, "apparently Jonathan will be giving you a call tomorrow to go over the same topics."

All traces of enjoyment quickly faded as Will outwardly grimaced, clearly cringing at the thought of having _that_ particular discussion with his brother. "Great, she would have to tell him, wouldn't she?" he grumbled. "Well, did she at least know how to help?"

"Yeah," Mike answered, his voice still monotone. "She finally told me to soak it in cold water and baking soda, and then let it air dry. That should remove the stain. But that was only _after_ she made me promise never to do anything this stupid again. _And_ made me tell her which of the two tables it was, so that she never sits at the 'defiled space' ever again."

"Hmmm. Seems reasonable, I guess," Will nodded.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, turning to look at Will, his stony facade finally cracking into a huge grin. "I told her the wrong table though."

"Mike!" Will gasped scandalously, devolving into a fit of giggles, which Mike soon joined him in. "Wow, and you said I lacked innocence."

"I never claimed to be innocent," Mike shot back before rising. "Now come on and help me find the baking soda."

\------------------------

A half hour later, the tablecloth was soaking, the TV in the Wheeler family room was on, and Mike and Will were laid out on the couch - a couch they were actually allowed to be on. His adrenaline having finally subsided, Will had fallen asleep only ten minutes after they had laid down, his head pillowed on Mike's chest. Mike's own eyes were only half open by this point as he gently stroked his fingers through Will's hair, drawing sounds of contentment from the sleeping boy.

As Mike looked down, Will breathing softly through his slightly open mouth, he thought that maybe, just maybe, a sleeping Will Byers could still pass as innocent. But no sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he felt a hard poke from where Will's groin was pressing into his side. Mike chortled to himself as he felt sleep overtaking him. "Nope, not innocent," he breathed out. "Decidedly not innocent."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you're not fooling us with that innocent face Will. We all know there's a beast there, waiting to be unleashed. 
> 
> Oh, important disclaimer - I know nothing about getting cum stains out of silk OR lace. So please don't use what was in this fic in real life haha.
> 
> Drop your thoughts below, would love to hear from you all. Or punch the kudos button. Authors love feedback, but even a simple kudos often means a lot to us.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
